


Our Little Secret

by Sunwoop



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edging, Kissing, Late Night Visit, M/M, One Shot, Sex, blowjob, drunk, drunk gakushuu, sober karma, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwoop/pseuds/Sunwoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asano Gakushuu makes his way to Karma's house and Karma finds out that Gakushuu is actually super drunk. Karma thinks things were gonna be all fun until things really got serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't check for errors so sorry if there is any, I know I got a one shots thing but I just feel the need to post this separately.. Anyway enjoy! <3 (WHEN U REREAD AND SEE MISTAKES and scream)

Karma's POV

I was sitting in my room studying for the upcoming exams next week, trying my best to ignore my DS that was on the bed next to me. I leaned back in my chair and put my arms in the air and stretched and melted into a lazy sitting position with my head hanging back off the chair. 

I looked at the clock and read it upside down. It's around 9pm and I started studying at 6pm, I think I deserve a break. I got up from the chair and dived onto my bed and started playing my DS. 

_____

About an hour into my button mashing, so around 10pm, someone started knocking at my door. I decided to ignore it and keep playing my game. The knocking grew louder and threw off my concentration so I put my DS down and went down my door and looked through the peep hole. 

Standing there was a impatient but somewhat derpy looking Asano Gakushuu. Intrigued on why he was at my house this late at night I opened the door and instantly he gripped the collar of my shirt roughly. "Hmm what brings you here with this dominant behaviour?", I asked with a smirk. 

Upon closer inspection his cheeks had a pink tint to them. "Shut up Akabane", Gakushuu slurred. When he spoke I smelt alcohol, looks like he's super drunk. This will be a fun way to end my night. 

"So what did I do to upset you this late at night Asano?", I asked with the same smirk on my face. "Exist", Gakushuu said coldly and I laughed at his response. "That's the kindest thing you've said to me yet, thanks gakuchan", I said and pulled him in closer to me and he looked a little confused. "Why don't you come inside?", I said with a kind smile. 

He released his grip on my shirt and pushed me away and wobbled inside himself. Even when he's drunk he's still like this. I laughed and he sharply turned to me. "What?", he growled and I waved my hands in dismissal while chuckling. "It's nothing".

I closed the door and locked it. He looked at the door and after a few seconds he looked at me. "Why'd you lock the door?", he asked slowly. "For safety purposes you know?", I said and started walking up the stairs to my room. 

He slowly followed behind me and struggled to get up the stairs. "Geez how drunk are you?", I said and watched him. "What...? I'm not drunk", he grumbled and finally reached the top of the staircase. 

"Finally", I muttered under my breath and went into my room and sat on my bed. He followed in after and closed the door behind him and sat next to me and looked at my DS as it was playing music from the game cause I never closed it earlier. 

"Of course you were being lazy and slacking off", he said and closed the DS. I looked over at the books I studied with for 3 hours and back at him and couldn't even be bothered to tell him. "Anyway why are you actually here? Do you wanna confess your love for me or something~?", I teased. 

"I don't love you", he said and I grabbed his hand. "Aww why not Asano? That makes me so sad", I said with a sad tone and expression. "Cause.. I don't", he said cause he probably couldn't think of anything else.

I pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him and he just looked so confused it was cute. "I could probably violate you right now cause your probably so wasted you wouldn't even remember a single thing", I whispered while tracing my finger down his shirt. 

I saw the shade of pink in his cheeks darken. "What do you mean..", he said with his words sounding even more slurred. I responded by leaning down and licking his neck slowly and sensually. "Ahh..", Gakushuu's voice escaped his lips. 

I gently nibbled on his neck and then started sucking. He gripped onto my arms and whined. "Wha are you doing...!?", he questioned helplessly sounding drunker than ever. I kept sucking at his soft skin and quiet moans kept coming from Gakushuu. 

In the morning I'll tell him we had sex and everything and he'll freak out and it's gonna be greaatt. As I was thinking this I felt something hard press up against me and I stopped sucking and sat up and realised the thing pressing against me was Gakushuu's boner. 

I got off him and he sat up. "Wait..", Gakushuu said with a lustful voice. Whoops.. Note to self don't turn on a drunk person. 

Gakushuu pushed me down this time and got on me and pressed his crotch up against mine. "Your not allowed to just leave me like that Karma..", Gakushuu cooed. His personality has totally changed..

He started grinding against me and before I could say anything his lips were on mine and his tongue was already in my mouth. I felt too surprised to do anything. He kept grinding against me and I couldn't help but moan into his kiss.

Once I caught up with what was going I turned my head to the side breaking off the kiss but he just took this as another opening to attack. He started sucking my neck. "H-hey Asano stop..", I stuttered, trying not to moan. 

I managed to push him off and he looked really disappointed. I sat up and backed up a little. "I didn't know you were such a horny teenager..", I laughed trying to play the situation off. 

He just started crawling towards me and I realised my back was against the wall already. "Don't act like I'm the only one who's horny when you have this huge bulge in your pants..", Gakushuu grinned while staring down at my crotch. 

I looked down and saw the bulge in my pants and I felt my face heat up. How and when did I get a boner? 

A zipping noise snapped me out of my trance and I stared at Gakushuu as he unbuttoned my jeans. "Slow down Asano", I interjected. He already had his fingers hooked in my boxers and he pulls them down and my member was freed from them. 

I gulped nervously unsure of what to do now. Gakushuu looked up at me with a mischievous looking grin and then he stuck his tongue out. I felt my heart racing as his tongue got closer to the tip.

The very tip of his tongue met with the tip of my member and he slowly licked his tongue around in a circler motion around the head and I felt his hot breath when he breathed out. "Ah..!", I gasped and bit my lip and gripped the bed sheets, I had absolutely no idea what to do at this point besides sit here and take it.

He moved his head down to the side of my shaft and gingerly sucked on a small part of the side of it. "A-Asano..", I quietly moaned out as my breathing started quickening. 

He moved his head away and inspected my member and he smirked. "I've barely even done anything to you and your harder than a rock, twitching with precum already", Gakushuu whispered in a seductive tone. "Nn..", was the only noise I could manage to get out. 

I looked away and I felt something hot and wet on my member. I looked down and saw the tip of my member inside of Gakushuu's mouth. 

Gakushuu started moving his head up and down slowly taking in about half of my length every time. I grabbed onto his head and tried to keep my moans low which was hard enough cause I was still so confused with this situation. 

Gakushuu sucked in his cheeks and he moved his head faster and I couldn't help but let out a louder moan and I instantly tried to mute it but it was still too obvious that I just moaned..

I breathed heavier and gripped onto his hair. I started feeling lost in the pleasure as moans kept escaping my mouth until I didn't even try to hide them. Gakushuu moved faster and faster and I felt like I was gonna explode in a few seconds. "A-Asano...", I panted. "I-I'm gonna cum", I moaned out ready to release. 

After hearing that Gakushuu took it out of his mouth and moved his head away. "Not yet..", he said with an innocent tone with his finger on his lip. 

My body shivered from the denial of the orgasm. "W-why'd you s-stop..?", I asked while breathing heavily. "Cause Karmas a bitch you know..", Gakushuu smiled. I couldn't help but grin and laugh a little. "Whatever", I said still kind of breathless and feelings extremely needy for an orgasm.

Gakushuu wrapped his arms around my neck and started kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his waste and kissed him back. He had completely won me over with lust at this point.

I felt his tongue poke at my lips, practically asking for permission to enter, at least he didn't force his way in like last time. 

I tilted my head more and opened my mouth slightly and slid his tongue into my mouth and started French kissing me. I eagerly kissed him back and pulled him closer to me and starting grinding myself against him as our tongues fought for dominance.

I moaned into his mouth and slowly moved my hands into his shirt and felt around his chest. Suddenly he pulled away and stared me right into my eyes. "I wanna fuck you", he said boldly and pushed me down and started taking off my jeans and boxers. 

"W-wait.. I've never done it before", I said with a shy uncharacteristic voice. Gakushuu paused for a second and then just laughed. "Don't worry I'll be gentle with you Karma..", he reassured as he took the rest of my clothes off for me. How reassuring coming from a drunk person. 

After stripping me he took his clothes off but left his tie on which was kinda hot on him alone. He licked his fingers and pushed one in my entrance without warning. "Gah!", I gasped from surprise and pain. 

"W-warn me next time!", I grumbled and held onto a pillow. He just started slowly pumping his finger in and out. I occasionally let out small whimpers due to me not being use to this feeling..

He added another finger and then eventually added a third. I bit the pillows and moaned quietly as I felt him press up my sweet spot. "Did I find it?", Gakushuu asked rubbing on the spot he got a reaction from. "N-no.. D-don't..", I moaned and felt my member throbbing. 

"Well now your prepared..", he started and pulled his fingers out. "I can put it in now."

Gakushuu positioned himself over the entrance and slowly pushed his head in. "A-ah! G-Gakushuu..", my voice came out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pushed more of his length in and started thrusting in and out slowly. 

Instinctively, I grabbed onto his hand and he held mine back and started moving faster, and I felt the tip of his member already hitting my prostate. "G-Gakushuu.. P-please go faster..", I begged. "Okay~", Gakushuu complied and started moving faster, hitting my prostate with every thrust and he earned a moan from me every time. 

"It feels so fucking good..", I moaned and gripped onto the bed tightly sheet with my other hand. Gakushuu leaned down and started making out with me as he fucked me harder and faster by the seconds. 

We were both moaning and I felt him grab my member and start stroking me as he fucked my ass. "Your ass is so tight Karma..", Gakushuu moaned into my ear and I felt shivers go everywhere and the pleasure increased. 

"G-Gakushuu I'm gonna cum..", I moaned out and once again he let go of my member leaving me right on the edge. "I-I don't want you to yet", Gakushuu said almost out of breath. 

I tried to rebel against him and reach down to finish myself off but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "P-please Gakushuu..! I wanna cum so bad..!", I squirmed. "You'll cum..", Gakushuu said like he was certain and he thrusted hard into me, slamming into my prostate in a pleasureful and my body felt like it stopped as a wonderful feeling went over my body like a wave. 

I came all over my stomach, chest and Gakushuu's stomach. Soon after Gakushuu came inside of me leaving a hot feeling deep inside of me. I breathed heavily trying to recover from the intense pleasure I just felt. 

Gakushuu collapsed on me and breathed heavily too. "W-what the hell did you just do to my body...", I asked breathlessly. "It's called being good at sex karma.. S, E, X", Gakushuu spelt it out at the end like I didn't know what sex was. 

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Okay Gakushuu..", I said sleepily realising how much that exhausted my body. 

We got into a comfortable position and cuddled together and we both fell asleep fast in each other's arms. 

______

Gakushuu's POV

Huh...? Where am I...? Why do I feel so hot and why does my head hurt so much...?

.......  
.....  
........

"KARMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?", I yelled furiously. "Huh...?", Karma awoke slowly and yawned. "What do you mean your bed... This is my room.. Don't you remember what we did last night...? Can't you tell we're both naked right now?", Karma said with a grin on his face. 

I stared at him And looked down at our bodies and realised that we were in fact naked. I then looked around the room and realised that this was in fact not my room. "Ahhhhhhh!", I screamed in absolutely shock. 

"Oh don't worry Gakushuu.. I won't tell anyone.. It can be our little secret", Karma whispered with his finger over his lips and leaned in and kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading allll the way here! Please let me know how ya felt about it :D


End file.
